


don't stop me now

by alfredolover119



Series: fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fictober, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Post-Canon, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: Oliver constantly overworks himself, and Percy just wants him to sleep. It might have taken some bribery----they r married and sleepy.----rated t for allusions to sexy times
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920028
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	don't stop me now

**Author's Note:**

> never written these dudes before but i really love their dynamic so!!!
> 
> this was written for fictober day 4. the prompt was "that didn't stop you before."

Percy Weasley considered himself to be a rather resilient person. But enough was enough. They had not survived a war just to continue working non-stop with no rest. They deserved a break. A chance to relax. Everyone did.

Apparently, his husband didn't understand that, though. If he did, Percy wouldn't be watching him go over Quidditch strategies at two in the morning. 

Percy understood how important work was. Really. Anybody who thought they knew him probably assumed he did paperwork instead of sleeping at night. He didn't, though. Not really. He valued a healthy sleep schedule as much as anyone, if not more. What Oliver was currently doing was absolutely against his morals. 

He watched Oliver for a few minutes before making himself known. "Oliver, love, what are you doing?"

Oliver jumped in surprise, turning to face Percy. "Just some last minute preparations for the game tomorrow. I'll be up in just a minute."

Percy sighed, walking over to him. "You know these forward and back already. If you stay up much later, you'll fall asleep on your broom."

"I'll sleep in a bit tomorrow. The game isn't until tomorrow night. You can turn the alarms off, even." He took Percy's hand. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Percy scoffed. "Turn the alarms off, eh?  **That didn't stop you before.** I don't think you've slept in a single day in your life." He squeezed Oliver's hand. "Let's just go to bed. You can read these some more tomorrow."

Oliver leaned back in his chair, looking up at Percy. "What do I get out of that?"

"Well," Percy hummed. "You won't be exhausted tomorrow."

"That's it? Not even a kiss," Oliver wiggled his eyebrows, "or something?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "I might could spare a kiss. You'd have to come to bed for us to discuss  _ or something, _ though."

"In that case…" Oliver yawned dramatically, standing up. "I guess I'll just have to go to bed."

Percy snickered, moving towards the door. Oliver, still holding his hand, tightened his hold, not letting him get very far. 

"I think you forgot something." He puckered his lips assumingly.

It was, perhaps, a surprise for him when Percy actually kissed him. Percy intended on it only being a short, chaste peck. However, he had barely pulled back when Oliver initiated another, deeper kiss. 

He let himself be pushed against the door-frame, and he groaned when Oliver pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips. When Oliver's hands moved up the back of his pajama shirt, though, he pulled back.

"I was being serious. We actually do have to go to bed."

Oliver sighed, putting his face in the crook of Percy's neck. "If  _ that's _ how you're going to be…" 

"It is." Percy kissed the side of Oliver's head. "Come on, now."

They did make it to bed, eventually. Percy would say it was Oliver and his horny-self's fault it took so long. Oliver would say it was Percy's fault for being too irresistible. Both of them would agree that it was worth whatever sleep they lost. 

And if, maybe, once Oliver was thoroughly passed out, curled up against Percy, Percy whispered a short and simple " _ I love you"  _ into his ear… Well, was it really  _ that _ much of a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you guys enjoyed :) 
> 
> comments and kudos fuel me !!! i promise i don't bite.
> 
> [check me out on tumblr @ whatsshakingbanana!](whatsshakingbanana.tumblr.com)


End file.
